Trouble with Aliens
by NickFan0402
Summary: Here's my first Jimmy Neutron fanfiction. It's based on the movie as well as the short before that was entitled, "Calling All Aliens", but with my fan character for the franchise, Ariana Atoms. I hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Nickelodeon. Ariana belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal summer day in Retroville. And in the lab of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, which was located underneath the backyard shed by secret, Jimmy was testing out a new invention.

"Okay Goddard," Jimmy said to his robotic dog. "Let's test this out."

"Bark bark!" said Goddard.

Jimmy throws a lawn dart at a target board.

"Goddard, transport goo-dart," said Jimmy, reaching out his hand. "Hand."

Goddard licks Jimmy's hand as the dart disappeared and reappeared in his hand.

"It worked!" said Jimmy, happily. "With this Matter Transporter, I'll never have to be worrying about missing the school bus ever again! You can just beam me right into my desk!"

"Incoming message, Jimmy!" said the Vox 2000. "Incoming message!"

"It's a message from the deep of outer space," said Jimmy.

"Dissevering message," said Vox.

"This is what I've been waiting for since the day I was born," said Jimmy, looking at the screen where he receives sent messages from others. "They're never going to believe this at school, Goddard!"

Goddard hears the word "school" as he transports Jimmy at the front of Ms. Fowl's classroom at Lindbergh Elementary School. But Jimmy was still in his underpants.

"Neutron?!" said Cindy Vortex, trying not to laugh.

"Jimmy?!" said Ariana Atoms, not believing her eyes. "Where are your pants?!"

"What are you talking about?" said Jimmy, looking at himself. "AAAAAAHH!"

The class starts pointing and laughing at the undressed boy as Jimmy tries to cover himself with a textbook.

"Mr. Neutron!" said Ms. Fowl, squawking like a parrot. "Show and tell is in two days!"

Jimmy quickly ran back to his house to get dressed while feeling very embarrassed about himself being naked at school.

Later that night, Jimmy and Ariana were in the Hover Car flying up to the top of the telephone pole where the power lines were since Jimmy was going to do something.

"Jimmy, why were you naked during class?" asked Ariana.

"I forgot to get dressed while testing out a new invention, Ariana," said Jimmy.

"Oh," said Ariana. "Anyways, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, earlier today I received a message from space," said Jimmy. "But when I got home to check it, Vox informed me that the message was erased. So I didn't get a chance to open it in my inbox or read it."

"Sorry if I'm getting off topic, Jimmy," said Ariana, looking down. "But we're pretty high up. I'm afraid we'll fall off the Hover Car and land on the concrete below."

"Don't worry, Ariana," said Jimmy. "You've been in my Hover Car before."

"I know," said Ariana. "But I've only been here in town for a few days. And I just met you. So I don't know if I should think your inventions are going to malfunction or go haywire anytime soon."

"Just don't think about it that way, okay Ariana?" said Jimmy. "Anyways, I went into Retroville's power grid. We are going to use all the lights in town to spell out a greeting to the alien life forms. Watch this."

He flips the switch as the lights spelled out "Greetings From Planet Earth!" over the houses.

"What do you think, Ariana?" asked Jimmy. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's very nice, Jimmy," said Ariana. "No offense, but I think this message is too simple."

"Yeah, I agree," said Jimmy, flipping the switch again. "Let's try something else."

The lights then read "We Love" with an alien's symbol underneath it.

"We don't love aliens, do we?" asked Ariana, trying not to giggle.

"Naaah, let's try something else," said Jimmy. "Hmmm…Oh, I got it!"

He switched the switch a third time as the lights read "Free Parking."

"Wow Jimmy! That is awesome!" said Ariana. "Do you think the aliens can really read this message from outer space?"

"I'm sure it will," said Jimmy. "Now let's turn up the juice of the electricity and we'll be done."

Jimmy tried to make the message brighter, but doing that caused a short circuit as all of the power inside the houses of the Retroville residents went out.

"Oops," said Jimmy.

Then a second short circuit shocked from the power line as Jimmy and Ariana fell off the Hover Car. But as they were about to fall to their deaths, they fell through the chimney of Jimmy's house and landed in the living room as they were completely covered with black, dirty soot.

"Santa Claus!" said Hugh Neutron, who was Jimmy's father. "You're early! Where's your wife, Mrs. Claus?!

Ariana landed on her bottom on the floor.

"Owww!" said Ariana, getting up.

"There she is!" said Hugh.

"Jimmy, do you mind if I go home and take a bath?" asked Ariana, trying to wipe the soot off her clothes.

"Don't mind that at all," said Jimmy. "I might as well take a bath, too. See you tomorrow, Ariana."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the afternoon, Jimmy was in his backyard testing out yet another invention he made in less than a few hours after the message incident the previous night.

"I will contact those aliens yet!" said Jimmy.

"You sure it will work this time, Jimmy?" said Ariana.

"I am sure, Ariana," said Jimmy. "It just HAS to work. You'll see."

"Hey Jimmy! Ariana!" said Sheen Estevez, running to the two friends.

"Hiya Sheen," said Ariana. "What's up?"

"I want to show you guys something amazing!" said Sheen.

He shows them a wristwatch on his left wrist as he said, "I just got the new Ultralord Talking Wristwatch! It has over 25 different sayings! Listen!"

Sheen pushed the button on the side of the wristwatch as it said in the superhero's voice, "Saying number one!"

"Is that cool or what?!" said Sheen.

"It didn't say any quotes," said Ariana. "It's being literally if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you!" said Sheen, then saying to Jimmy, "Hey Jimmy, is that a telescope?"

"It's my latest invention," said Jimmy. "Behold, the Yelloscope!"

"Yellow as in the color yellow?" asked Sheen. "But it's not even yellow!"

"He means you can yell through it, Sheen," said Ariana, correcting him.

"Ooooooh," said Sheen. "I don't get it."

"So what are you going to do with this invention, Jimmy?" asked Ariana.

"When I speak into the Yelloscope, it will transfer across the galaxy since the sound of a person's voice will be a million times louder so they aliens can hear the message," said Jimmy. "I'll show you. GREETINGS FROM PLANET EARTH!"

There was no response.

"Huh…It didn't work," said Jimmy.

"Maybe I can help," said Ariana, then starting to scream into the Yelloscope, "HEY ALL YOU ALIENS! WE'RE DOWN HERE! COME AND GET US!"

There still wasn't a single response.

"Well, I tried…" said Ariana, with a frown.

"I wonder what's wrong here," said Jimmy, looking into the device to find the problem. "It should've worked. Ariana, what do you think is wrong with it?"

"Uhhh Jimmy?" said Ariana, finding a switch. "I think I see the problem. The "On and Off" switch isn't set to 'on'. It's set to 'off'."

Jimmy slapped his forehead and turned on the Yelloscope.

"Saying number two!" said Sheen's wristwatch.

The audio of the watch went through the invention as the sound was so loud that it broke the side of the house next door.

"Oops," said Jimmy, sweating. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I don't know about deep space, Jimmy, but you sure made contact with your next door neighbors," said Ariana, giggling nervously.

Later that day, Cindy and her best friend, Libby Folfax was walking on the sidewalk.

"Look Libby," said Cindy, spotting Jimmy. "Nerd-tron is making a nerd mobile."

"Hold up, Cindy," said Libby. "That is clearly a nerd rocket mobile!"

The girls laughed.

"Good morning, Libby," said Jimmy, sarcastically. "Hey Vortex, I see they let you out of your cage at this time of the day."

"What are you doing anyway, Neutron?" asked Cindy.

"I happen to be testing a rocket so we can fly high enough so I can send a communication satellite into space," said Jimmy.

"We?" said Libby. "Are you referring to Cindy and me?"

"Why would I want to go anywhere with this big-headed freak?" said Cindy.

"I meant myself and the new girl in town, Ariana," said Jimmy. "She's really interested in my inventions since she moved here a couple days ago."

"Hi Jimmy," said Ariana, arriving. "Is the new rocket ready yet?"

"Oh hi, Ariana," said Jimmy. "Glad you made it. It's just about finished."

"So are we ready to go?" asked Ariana.

"You bet ya," said Jimmy. "Hop in."

Ariana sits in the back as Jimmy sat in the front since he was going to drive the rocket.

"Ready Ariana?" asked Jimmy.

"Ready Jimmy," said Ariana, with her thumb up.

"Then let's blast off!" said Jimmy, pressing the button.

The rocket flew forward at a fast pace, but it ended up crashing into a hedge.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ariana.

Cindy and Libby laugh at her.

"Grrrrrr!" said Ariana.

"See you later, space kids!" said Libby.

She and Cindy left while continuing to laugh.

"Wanna go with plan B?" asked Jimmy.

"What's plan B again?" asked Ariana.

A few minutes later, Jimmy placed the rocket on the side of the chimney.

"J-J-Jimmy, are you s-s-sure about this?" asked Ariana, shaking nervously.

"I'm positive, Ariana," said Jimmy. "The chimney provides a perfectly stable launching platform."

"But what if your parents come out and catch us?" asked Ariana.

"We'll be in space before they find out," said Jimmy. "Don't worry about a thing. I got it all under control."

"Can you tell me again, why do we have this toaster?" asked Ariana, holding a rearranged toaster.

"It's NOT a toaster, Ariana," said Jimmy, rolling his eyes. "It's a communication satellite."

"So we're giving the aliens toast?" said Ariana. "If we are, can we send some butter and jam if you wish? Or maybe some cinnamon sugar?"

"Never mind…" said Jimmy, sighing. "Just put on your seatbelt, okay? We wouldn't want you to fly out while on the mission."

The kids put on their seatbelts.

"Wait a minute," said Ariana. "We were supposed to be studying for that math test today. Have you forgotten about it?"

"No, no, no," said Jimmy. "Let's do some simple ones right now. Okay, what's 25 minus 20?"

"Five," said Ariana.

"Good," said Jimmy. "Now what is 16 minus 12?"

"Four," said Ariana.

"Three times one?" said Jimmy.

"Oh, that's easy," said Ariana. "Three."

"Six divided by three?" said Jimmy.

"Two," said Ariana.

"Two minus one?!" said Jimmy.

"Oh, it's a countdown!" said Ariana. "The answer is one!"

"BLAST OFF!" said Jimmy.

The rocket shot up into the sky as it started to fly very, very fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" said Ariana.


	3. Chapter 3

When the next morning rose, Jimmy and Ariana reached space.

"Fusion mix, stable," said Jimmy. "Engines cycling at one million gigajoules."

"Hey Jimmy! We didn't blow up!" said Ariana, feeling relieved.

"Up, up, up!" said Jimmy, going higher into the sky. "Engaging pulse rockets…Now!"

He pulls a lever as the rocket slowly went down.

"Uhhh…Is this supposed to happen, Jimmy?" asked Ariana.

"Give me a minute to think," said Jimmy. "Come on…Think! Think! Think!"

A few seconds later, Jimmy thought up an idea as he cried out "Brain blast!"

"Brain blast?" said Ariana, all confused.

"It means I have an idea," said Jimmy. "Ariana, did you bring your own lunch today?"

"Yes why?" asked Ariana.

"I could use something to make the communication satellite go farther into the galaxy," said Jimmy. "Here, hand me your lunchbox."

"Okay," said Ariana, giving Jimmy her lunchbox.

Jimmy grabs a can of Purple Flurp soda, sticks it onto the toaster with duck tape, and pulls a string as the can opened, which made the toaster shot off into the deep atmosphere.

"Don't try that at home," said Jimmy.

"Right," said Ariana.

All of a sudden, the rocket began to spark and the rocket started to fall very far down back to earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Jimmy and Ariana.

"Must! Engage! Stabilizers!" said Jimmy, quickly pressing the button that activated wings on the sides of the rocket.

"Now I have to get ready for school when I get to my house," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you know I have to get to school on time," said Ariana. "Because you know, I've only attended the school for a week and-

"Oh right!" said Jimmy, pressing a button that sprung Ariana out of her seat.

"JIMMY!" said Ariana.

"Open your parachute!" said Jimmy.

Ariana pulls the string that activated a big parachute she had behind her back as she started to slowly float down.

"See you in a few minutes at the school, Ariana!" said Jimmy.

"Okay!" said Ariana.

A few fast seconds later, Jimmy's rocket almost broke off completely as he landed on the roof of his house.

"What was that?!" asked Judy Neutron, who was Jimmy's mother.

"The chimney probably fell off of the roof again," said Hugh, going outside and seeing bricks on the ground. "Yep, I knew it. It happens every time."

"James Isaac Neutron!" said Judy, angrily.

"Uhhh ohhh…" said Jimmy, seeing his mother.

"I see you up there!" said Judy. "How many times do I have to tell you to NOT launch yourself off the roof?!"

"A million times, mom, I know…" said Jimmy. "They say repetition is good for a developing brain."

"Just what exactly happened?" asked Judy.

"Well, last night I got a message from space," said Jimmy. "But it went off into the ionosphere. So I had to launch a communications toaster...I-I-I mean, satellite."

"A message from space?!" said Hugh, getting interested. "WOW!"

"Don't encourage him, Hugh," said Judy, then saying to Jimmy, "Jimmy! Your father and I repeatedly told you NOT to talk to strangers!"

"I'm sorry, mom…" said Jimmy. "But I just wanted to-"

"No buts, Jimmy," said Judy. "If it's a person who you've haven't met yet, they're strangers."

"The only friends we have are the policemen and fire fighters," said Hugh. "They are there to help you."

"Now why don't you go upstairs and get ready for school," said Judy. "You're going to miss the bus again."

After Jimmy got off the roof, he went up to his bedroom and started to get ready for school. Then he ran out the door after saying goodbye to Goddard. But unfortunately, he missed the bus like always.

"Hey wait!" cried Jimmy. "I'm here! Waaaaaaaait!"

He paused and said, "Hey! This the perfect opportunity to try out my latest invention!"

He pulled out a piece of yellow bubble gum as he said, "The Super Bubble Gum Mobile! And it needs a test run!"

Jimmy placed the gum into his mouth as he began to chew it. Then he blew a huge bubble as he was completely inside it.

"Alright!" said Jimmy. "Let's go!"

He bounces up and down while following the bus.

"Hey look!" said Sheen. "Jimmy's got a new invention!"

"He must have used a lot of…yellow bubble juice," said Carl Wheezer.

"Nice invention, Nerd-tron!" said Cindy, sarcastically. "Too bad someone already invented the bus!"

"Hey guys!" said Jimmy, still bouncing in the gum bubble. "I've got it down this time! Internal combustion's such old science! So now, bubble travel is the way of the future!"

He then crashes into a tree as the bubble pops.

"I guess trees are the brakes to stop yourself?!" said Cindy, starting to laugh.

The kids on the bus laughed.

"Awww man…" said Jimmy, getting the gum strings off of himself.

"Hello?!" cried Ariana, who was stuck in the same tree since her parachute got stuck on the branches. "Anybody around?! Help me! I'm stuck!"

"Oh hi again, Ariana!" said Jimmy. "I'll get you down!"

He climbs up the tree, holds onto Ariana, and brings her safely to the ground below.

"Thanks Jimmy," said Ariana, standing her feet on the grass.

"No problem, Ariana," said Jimmy, with a smile. "That's what friends are for. Now come on. School's about to start."

"Okay Jimmy!" said Ariana.

Jimmy and Ariana quickly run into the building as the bell rung to start the school day.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the end of the school day, the kids in Ms. Fowl's fifth grade class were having "Show-and-Tell" as Ms. Fowl said the past two days.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Ms. Fowl.

"Ooo, ooo, ooo!" said Sheen, going to the front of the classroom. "I will! I will!"

He takes out a box that contained a new Ultralord toy and cries "This is Ultralord!"

"Sheen," said Ms. Fowl. "This is the seventh week in a row you've shown Ultralord in class!"

"Seven weeks?!" said Ariana.

"Ms. Fowl…" said Sheen. "Why this one is a different version! This "Purple Vengeance" model with power fists and nuclear knees is a rare, never-been-seen condition, making it highly collectable!"

"Is that all he talks about?" Ariana asked.

"Pretty much," said Jimmy. "He LOVES Ultralord very, very much."

"Who's next?" asked Ms. Fowl.

"I'll go, Ms. Fowl," said Carl, going up to the front while taking out his inhaler since he has asthma. "This is my inhaler. It provides fast-acting relief of bronchial swelling due to asthma or allergies."

After Carl, Nick Dean, the most popular boy in school came into the classroom.

"It's Nick!" said Cindy.

"Hey guys," said Nick.

All of the girls except Ariana sighed happily as they saw him.

"Ehhhh…" said Ariana, with a cringed look on her face.

"Do you have a show and tell for us, Nick?" asked Ms. Fowl.

"I don't really do show and tell," said Nick.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Ms. Fowl. "Thank you, Nick."

"Can I do my show and tell, please?" asked Ariana, raising her hand.

"Sure Miss Atoms," said Ms. Fowl. "Show and tell us what you have."

"Yes Ms. Fowl," said Ariana, going to the front of the classroom.

"Are you going to talk about the Pythagorean Theorem again?" asked Cindy.

"Not this time," said Ariana, taking out a drawing. "My fellow classmates. This is a picture I drew a few days ago on the first day I moved to Retroville."

She points to the picture and says, "See? It's our school with me and my new friends standing outside in front of it. What do you think?"

The class nodded their heads and said good comments about the drawing.

"Very nice, Ariana," said Ms. Fowl. "You must like living here with us."

"I do very much, Ms. Fowl," said Ariana. "Especially since I've made friends with a boy genius who is here in the classroom right now."

Jimmy smiled.

"Speaking of Jimmy," said Ms. Fowl, then saying to Jimmy, "Jimmy…We eagerly await another one of your interesting "show and tells"."

"Today I brought my latest invention," said Jimmy, taking out a remote. "Behold…The Shrink Ray!"

"What's the matter, Neutron?" said Cindy. "Aren't you already short enough?"

"Don't make fun of him!" said Ariana.

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy," said Jimmy. "This device is made to shrink something as fast as space itself. Like for example, let's say…your mouth."

He points the Shrink Ray at Cindy and set the remote onto "Ant Size". But the Shrink Ray made a short circuit and the class started to laugh at him.

"Help me! Help me!" said Cindy, teasing Jimmy. "I'm so tiny! Just like Jimmy's brain!"

"That's enough!" said Ms. Fowl, squawking.

The bell rang.

"Hey, class is over!" said a girl named Brittany.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" said the kids, running out of the classroom.

"I don't get it," said Jimmy, slowly walking out with a sad face. "It worked this morning."

"I liked your invention, Jimmy," said Ariana. "I always like your inventions. They're very cool."

"Thanks Ariana," said Jimmy. "It probably has an error. I'll try to fix it when I get home."

The Shrink Ray somehow started working again. It zapped Ms. Fowl as it shrunk her to the size of an ant. Suddenly, a green worm came out of a red delicious apple on the desk as it started to growl at Ms. Fowl.

"Yiiiiiiiiikes!" said Ms. Fowl, picking up a pencil and pointing it at the worm. "Get back! Back up! Back it up!"


	5. Chapter 5

While Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Ariana were walking on the sidewalk in town to get to their separate houses for the night, Jimmy was still feeling down since his Shrink Ray malfunctioned during class.

"Don't be sad, Jimmy," said Ariana, patting his shoulder. "You know, most of those famous inventors we know by name didn't succeed right away. Like when Thomas Edison was making the light bulb, it took him more than a thousand times just to get the light to go into the glass bulb."

"I know, Ariana," said Jimmy. "Thanks for the support."

"Hey Jimmy! Carl! Ariana! Look!" said Sheen, seeing an advertisement on the telephone poll. "Retroland Theme Park! Check it out!"

Sheen rips the paper off the pole and looks at it.

"Meet Ultralord! Live!" said Sheen, getting interested. "I can hang out with him! He's my idol!"

"And there's a petting zoo!" said Carl, with a smile.

"Look at this!" said Jimmy. "The new "Bat Outta Heck" roller coaster!"

"I love roller coasters!" said Ariana, getting excited.

"Meet Ultralord live!" said Sheen.

"They have llamas!" said Carl, gasping happily. "My favorite animal in the whole wide world!"

"Llamas are very cute," said Ariana.

"Meet Ultralord! Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" said Sheen.

"You said that three times already, Sheen," said Jimmy.

"Oh! It opens tonight!" said Ariana, reading a sentence in bold letters. "We have to go to the grand opening! We must go tonight!"

"I don't think we can," said Carl, starting to frown.

"What's wrong, Carl?" asked Ariana.

"My parents won't let me stay out after dark," said Carl.

"Oooooh, I know what you mean," said Ariana, sighing. "My mother always tell me to come home before dusk. She's worried that I might get kidnapped by some stranger."

"True," said Jimmy. "And it is a school night. What can we do?"

"Sneak out," said Nick, riding on his skateboard.

"Huh?" said Ariana.

"You heard me, sneak out!" said Nick.

"But Nick, my mom and dad said I ca-" said Ariana.

"What?" interrupted Nick, with a laugh. "Are you guys gonna be kids forever? What your parents don't know won't hurt 'em."

"But sneaking out is wrong," said Ariana. "We could get-"

"Whatever Atoms," said Nick, cutting her off again. "But there's only one opening night. And anybody who matters is gonna be there!"

He rode away on his skateboard.

"Should we sneak out, Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"Well, Nick has a point," said Jimmy. "There will only be one opening night. Sooooo sure."

"But how are we not going to get caught?" asked Ariana.

"Just try to convince your parents that you really want to go," said Jimmy. "Or maybe distract them or something. Give it a try."

"Alright," said Ariana, then handing him a small sticky note. "Here's my number, Jimmy. Call me when you've got a plan."

"Thanks Ariana," said Jimmy. "I'll call you and Sheen and Carl later in the evening. We're going to Retroland…TONIGHT!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah!" cried Sheen and Carl.

"Hooray!" cried Ariana.

"Hey Ariana," said Jimmy, grabbing her arm. "Before you go home, can you help me with something?"

"Sure Jimmy," said Ariana. "What do you need?"

"I want to get my mother a nice gift so she can know how much I've been good," said Jimmy. "Will you help me get them ready?"

"Of course, Jimmy," said Ariana. "Besides, my mother is still at work and won't be home until late at night. She's working the night shift."

"Great!" said Jimmy. "That's perfect!"

"But how are we going to get to your house?" asked Ariana.

"With this!" said Jimmy, as his jet pack came out of his backpack. "My book bag doubles as a jet pack!"

"Cool!" said Ariana, then pauses. "But I don't have one of my own. So I guess I'll have to walk to your house."

"No you won't," said Jimmy Neutron.

He picks her up and holds her underneath him as he presses the button, which made the jet pack shoot himself forward.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!" said Ariana. "CAREFUL JIMMY!"

"Don't worry, Ariana!" said Jimmy. "I'm hanging onto you as tightly as I can!"

"So what are you going to get your mother?" asked Ariana.

"You'll see," said Jimmy.

He stopped by a window of a jewelry store and saw a pearl necklace.

"I want to give her THAT," said Jimmy, pointing to the necklace.

"Wow, it's pretty," said Ariana.

She looked at the price, which was $150 and said, "But look, it's so expensive."

"Hmmm," said Jimmy, thinking. "Then let's do it the cheap way."

"What do you mean?" asked Ariana.

Jimmy zooms through a market that sells seafood as he grabbed a couple of live oysters with a butterfly net.

"Oh great idea!" said Ariana. "Oysters make pearls!"

"Told you I can come up with an alternative," said Jimmy.

"You're a genius!" said Ariana.

After getting a lump of coal and some roses nearby, Jimmy landed himself next to the shed as he placed Ariana back on her feet.

"That was…fun!" said Ariana. "I never went so fast in my life!"

"Glad you liked that experience," said Jimmy. "Come on, I want to show you something you'll love."

He goes to the shed's door, pulls a string of his hair, and scans it on Vox.

"DNA match confirmed," said Vox, opening the door. "Welcome home, Jimmy."

The two kids entered the shed.

"So where's the surprise?" asked Ariana.

"Be patient, Ariana," said Jimmy, with a chuckle. "You'll get it. Just let me do something first."

He types a code on Vox as she says, "Warning, entry tube closed for maintenance."

"Huh?" said Ariana.

A door underneath Ariana and Jimmy opened as the two fell through it and landed on the ground.

"Thank you, Vox," said Jimmy, rubbing his head.

"You're welcome," said Vox.

"It's really dark in here, Jimmy," said Ariana. "I don't see anything."

"Vox, lights!" said Jimmy.

The lights turn on to reveal Jimmy's lab.

"Wooooooow!" said Ariana.

"Welcome to my lab, Ariana," said Jimmy.

"It looks SO cool!" said Ariana.

Just then, Goddard arrives.

"Awww, who's that?!" said Ariana, seeing Goddard.

"This is my dog, Goddard," said Jimmy. "Goddard, this is my new friend, Ariana Atoms."

Goddard looks up at Ariana.

"Hiya Goddard," said Ariana, sticking her hand out.

Goddard licks her hand and says, "Bark bark!"

"He seems like a very cool robotic dog," said Ariana.

"Why thank you, Ariana," said Jimmy, with a smile.

"Can he do tricks?" asked Ariana.

"Of course he can," said Jimmy, then saying to him, "Goddard sit."

Goddard sits down.

"Roll over," said Jimmy.

Goddard rolled his body over.

"Now play dead," said Jimmy.

Goddard literally explode into a million pieces.

"AAAAAHH!" said Ariana, covering her face. "JIMMY, YOU JUST KILLED YOUR DOG!"

"Naaah, he's not dead," said Jimmy. "He can simultaneously reassemble himself."

Goddard puts himself back together.

"Whoa…" said Ariana. "So Jimmy, you do any types of experiments? Like chemistry?"

"Sometimes," said Jimmy. "Like this for example."

He gives her a can of soda.

"What kind of soda is it?" asked Ariana, taking a sip and burping right away. "My goodness! Excuse me!"

"Heh heh heh," said Jimmy, with a chuckle. "That's my burping soda formula. It's one burp per sip."

"Reeeeeeaaally…" said Ariana. "What else you got?"

"I have a lot of inventions," said Jimmy, showing her some of his creations. "Here I have the Brain Drain 8000, my Robo-Walker, the Game Pyramid, the-"

"What's this thing?" asked Ariana, holding his hypercube. "Is this rubix cube?"

"It's my hypercube, Ariana," said Jimmy, taking his hypercube. "With this, I can store a large amount of stuff in this little tiny space. Cool huh?"

"It sounds cool," said Ariana. "But how do you-"

She steps forward as the hypercube sucked her inside.

"Aaaaaaaahh!" screamed Ariana.

"Oops," said Jimmy, pulling her out. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," said Ariana. "Now I can see what you mean when you said it can hold big stuff."

She paused and said, "Hey Jimmy! Had the aliens got our message yet?!"

"I'm not sure," said Jimmy. "Let's go check my inbox."

Jimmy checks his messages, but it says "Messages: 0".

"I guess they didn't see it yet," said Jimmy.

"But it's been a whole day," said Ariana. "Maybe it got lost in space."

"Let's just wait for a few more hours," said Jimmy. "Now come on, we got work to do."

"Do what again?" asked Ariana.

"We're making the gift for my mother so we can go to Retroland, remember?" said Jimmy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it," said Ariana. "Let's do it."

The two friends took the oysters out of the net, placed a grain of sand inside each one, and turned them into pearls as they made a necklace out of them.

"Wow, this looks just like the one in the window we saw at the store," said Ariana.

Just then, her wristwatch beeps.

"Oh!" said Ariana. "I gotta go home! My mom wants to know if I'm at my house! Otherwise, she'll think I've been kidnapped!"

"Okay Ariana," said Jimmy. "I have to give my mother the present by myself anyway. I'll call you tonight when I'm ready, alright?"

"Alright Jimmy," said Ariana. "See you tonight at Retroland."

"Right," said Jimmy.

As Ariana left the lab to go back home, Jimmy also made diamond earrings out of coal. Then he went into the living room where he saw his mother cleaning up the room with a feather duster.

"Hi mom," said Jimmy.

"Hi Jimmy," said Judy. "How was show-and-tell today?"

"It was okay," said Jimmy, then giving her the bouquet of red roses. "But first…Happy birthday, mom!"

"Oh sweetie, these are beautiful!" said Judy. "But it's not my birthday…"

"It's not?" said Jimmy. "Oh. Well, then whatever will I do with these lovely pearls and priceless earrings?"

He gives her the pearl necklace and diamond earrings he made earlier.

"These can't be real!" gasped Judy.

"But they can," said Jimmy. "And they are!"

He snapped his fingers as Goddard puts out a disco ball and plays game show music.

"And all these fabulous gifts can be yours if you have the correct answer to this one last question," said Jimmy, trying to sound like a game show host. "Please may I go to Retroland tonight?"

"No, it's a school night," said Judy.

"Thank you so much, mother!" said Jimmy. "And might I say-"

He paused, ran to her, and said, "Mom? Did I just hear you say "no"?"

"Yes," said Judy.

"Yes!" said Jimmy.

"No," said Judy.

"No?" said Jimmy.

"Yes," said Judy.

"Yes!" said Jimmy, with his fist up.

"Jiiiiiimmy? I said no," said Judy.

"But mom, all my friends are going!" said Jimmy, all upset. "And anybody who matters is gonna be there! Even Ariana is going!"

"Who?" asked Judy.

"Ariana Atoms," said Jimmy. "She's the new girl in town. I met her at school last week. She, Carl, and Sheen are going to Retroland tonight. So mom, I must go!"

"Sorry Jimmy, you're not going," said Judy. "Maybe you, your father, and I will go next weekend."

"Wait mom!" said Jimmy, reaching into his backpack. "I'm sure there must be something else in here to change your mind!"

When he tried to grab his Hypo-Beam, the jet pack accidentally went off as Jimmy started to fly around the living room while bumping into things.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Whoooooooaa!" said Jimmy.

"No Jimmy no!" said Judy. "Look out, Jimmy! Look out! No!"

He bumps into her as she falls to the floor.

"Jimmy, be careful!" said Judy.

He crashes into the wall as the jet pack's fire started to burn the window curtains.

"Aaah!" said Jimmy, freaking out. "I didn't do it!"

"Stop, drop, and roll!" said Judy, grabbing a towel and blowing the fire with it.

Then Jimmy grabs Goddard and uses him as a fire extinguisher as white foam squirted out of the robotic dog as it went on the burning window curtain as well as Judy.

"Okay Jimmy!" said Judy, getting angry. "That's the last straw! We have told you time and time again about playing with rockets!"

"But mom, it's not a rocket!" said Jimmy. "It's more of a jet-pack-type thing!"

"I don't care what type thing it is!" said Judy, losing her patience. "You just climb those stair-type thing to your room right now! Your father will have a few words to say to you when he gets home!"

"It's not a rocket…" said Jimmy.

"March!" said Judy, pointing to the staircase.

Jimmy placed his head down as he sadly walks up to his bedroom since he was being punished.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in outer space, Jimmy's communication satellite was still flying through the galaxy. When it was suddenly sucked in by a spaceship that was shaped like a chicken that belonged to a species called the Yolkians. The ruler of the group, King Goobot, was sitting in his throne watching his henchman work.

"Sire," said one of the Yolkians, coming in with the toaster. "My king."

He puts it down in front of King Goobot and said, "It appears to be some kind of transmission device."

"Tell me something…" said King Goobot, then getting mad. "When did it become acceptable to approach my royal throne unannounced?!"

"Oh yes, of course, my king," said the male Yolkian.

"Space him!" ordered King Goobot.

One of the workers pressed the "Spacer" button as a giant vacuum hose sucked the Yolkian into space as he screamed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaait!" cried King Goobot's brother, Ooblar. "Oh I missed it!"

He turned to his brother as he said, "Can I space another one?!"

"No," said King Goobot.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?!" said Ooblar.

"I said no!" said King Goobot.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!" sang Ooblar.

"Stop it!" said King Goobot.

"Sorry…" said Ooblar, then spotting the communication satellite. "Oooo! What have we here?!"

He cleared his throat and said, "As the king's royal assistant, and brother, I am the official checker of the new things we get that need to be checked."

King Goobot sighed.

Just then, a piece of bread came out of the toaster and onto the table.

"Hello," said Ooblar, to the toast. "What galaxy are you from? Where is your leader? And how did you get in his ship?"

"Ooblar, its toast," said King Goobot, rolling his eyes.

"Oh…" said Ooblar. "Hello Toast! I greatly admire your ship!"

Just then, the communication satellite turned on as it started to play the message Jimmy made.

"Greetings from planet Earth," Jimmy said on the screen the video was playing on. "I'm Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. And you're alien life-forms."

"What a big head he's got," said Ooblar.

"Shh!" said King Goobot. "Silence Ooblar! I'm listening."

"I welcome you to the exchange of scientific knowledge and universal brotherhood," said Jimmy.

Just then, somebody came into his bedroom. It was Ariana. And she was holding a couple of textbooks.

"Jimmy?" said Ariana. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hi, Ariana," said Jimmy. "What are you doing here?"

"You said we were going to do some homework and studying together," said Ariana.

"Just a minute, Ariana," said Jimmy. "I'm making a video to show to the aliens."

"Oo! Oo! Oo!" said Ariana, running to the camera. "Can I be in the video?! Hi there, you aliens!"

"Oh, this here is my new friend, Ariana," said Jimmy. "Ariana Atoms."

"And I'm the new girl in town," said Ariana. "And so far, Retroville is great!"

"Bark bark!" said Goddard, running in front of the camera.

"This is Jimmy's lovely dog, Goddard," said Ariana.

"And this is my room," said Jimmy, then pulling out a picture of his parents. "And this is my mom and dad in this photo."

"And this is my mother," said Ariana, pulling out a picture of her mother. "My dad passed away with I was six because of cancer. I miss him very much…"

"Freeze that image!" ordered King Goobot.

The workers paused the video as they zoomed in on the two photos of the two kids' parents.

"They look…delicious…" said King Goobot. "The search is over! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile back on Earth, in Jimmy's bedroom, Hugh was talking to his son about what happened.

"If all your friends were named Cliff, would you jump off them?" asked Hugh.

Jimmy still had a sad face on.

"You see, Jimmy," said Hugh. "Jimmy, Jim, Jimbo, James! Son…Let me tell you about rockets. They're big people things. And you can't go around using those big people things on people. Rockets are fiery, flying things!"

He goes to the door and says, "Oh, and by the way, your mother says you're grounded. Sorry!"

He closes the door and leaves the bedroom.

"Awww gas planet…" said Jimmy, lying down in his bed. "What good is it to be a boy genius if you can't go out into town on a school night?

Goddard whined.

"Goddard?" said Jimmy. "Options."

Goddard opened a small screen on himself and put out the text, "Apologize. Your parents love you, Jimmy."

"Next…" said Jimmy.

The next text said, "Create a time capsule and escape to the future."

"That will take too long," said Jimmy. "Next."

The final text said, "Sneak out."

"Sneak out?" said Jimmy, thinking for a minute. "That's it! Like Nick said! Phone please!"

Goddard hands Jimmy a phone as Jimmy dials Ariana's house phone number.

"Hello?" said Ariana, on the other line. "This is Ariana."

"Hi Ariana," said Jimmy. "It's me, Jimmy."

"Oh hi, Jimmy!" said Ariana. "What's up? Did you convince your parents to go to Retroland?"

"No…" said Jimmy, sadly. "My mother said I couldn't go. And then she grounded me for causing a problem."

"Aww that stinks," said Ariana. "Well, I called my mother and she said I can go. She wants me to have a little fun since I've only been in this town for almost a week."

"Lucky she likes you," said Jimmy, feeling unloved.

"Aww come on, Jimmy," said Ariana. "I'm sure your parents love you, too. But what exactly happened?"

"Parents just don't understand…" said Jimmy. "Anyways, I want you to do me a favor. Tell Sheen and Carl to meet us in Retroland in one hour. I'm sneaking out…"

"Alright Jimmy," said Ariana. "I'll do that. But…"

"What's the matter, Ariana?" asked Jimmy.

"I don't know where Retroland is," said Ariana.

"How about this?" said Jimmy, thinking of something. "I'll come to your house and pick you up. Then I'll take you to Retroland."

He takes out a piece of paper and a pen and says, "Can I have your address?"

"Sure," said Ariana.

Ariana gives Jimmy her home address as he writes it down.

"Great, thanks Ariana," said Jimmy. "See you in a few minutes."

They both hang up.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Hugh and Judy were watching TV together.

"Hugh?" said Judy. "Jimmy has been awfully quiet up in his room. Do you think we were too hard on him?"

"Oh I don't think so, dear," said Hugh.

"Maybe I should go check on him," said Judy.

"Now now, sugar booger," said Hugh. "I'm sure he's just reflecting on the error of his ways. And he's dealing with it in a mature and responsible manner."

Judy nods.

Back up in Jimmy's bedroom, Jimmy was thinking of a way to sneak out. But he couldn't help but remember that he was grounded for the rest of the night because of what happened earlier in the afternoon."

"Take that!" said Jimmy, pointing his Shrink Ray to his desk lamp as it shrunk. "Ha! Good! It works now!"

He turns to Goddard and said, "Okay Goddard. You know what to do? Remember the plan?"

"Bark bark!" said Goddard, wagging his tail.

"Good boy," said Jimmy.

He then shrunk himself with the Shrink Ray as he carries it downstairs. Then when he reached the living room, he saw his parents. Fearing that he might get caught, he hides behind a tall plant. Then he sees that the front door was open a little bit. So he quickly and quietly went through the door and made it outside.

"Yes!" said Jimmy. "I made it!"

He then pointed his Shrink Ray at himself and grew to his normal size as he said, "Retroland, here I come!"

Jimmy reads the address on the paper as he goes to Ariana's house. He rings the doorbell and waits for Ariana to answer. Then she does.

"Hi Jimmy!" said Ariana, giving Jimmy a hug. "How nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you, too, Ariana," said Jimmy, with a smile. "Ready to go to Retroland?"

"Oh yes!" said Ariana. "I can't wait! Let's go!"

She pauses and says, "Ummm…Mind if I hold your hand?"

"Not at all," said Jimmy.

Ariana grabs Jimmy's hand as the two started to run towards the Retroland theme park.


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Jimmy and Ariana arrived at Retroland where they saw Carl and Sheen waiting for them.

"Hi Jimmy! Ariana!" said Sheen, waving to them. "You made it!"

"You did, too!" said Ariana, giving Sheen a high five.

"You guys ready to have fun?!" asked Sheen.

"Yeah!" said Jimmy and Ariana.

"This shall be a night we should never forget," said Jimmy.

"Let's go, guys!" said Ariana. "Let's go have the night of our lives!"

"We're gonna have so much fun!" said Carl.

They ran into the theme park and saw other kids having fun.

"Wow!" said Ariana. "This looks great!"

"It's better than the poster we saw today!" said Carl.

"You got that right, Carl!" said Ariana.

"Which ride are we gonna go on first?" asked Sheen.

"How about that one?" asked Ariana, pointing to a ride called "Octopuke". "I love spinning rides!"

"Sure!" said Jimmy. "Come on, guys!"

They get on the ride together as the ride starts to spin them around.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeehehehehe!" cried Ariana, having fun.

"Guys!" said Carl. "Not too fast, not too fast! I'm gonna barf!"

After that, Carl throws up in the trash can. So did Ariana.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked Ariana.

"Yeah I'm good," said Ariana. "That was fun!"

"Ultralord!" said Sheen, seeing an adult male dressed up as his favorite superhero.

He quickly runs up to Ultralord and jumps for joy. Carl, Jimmy, and Ariana laugh.

"Do you promise to use your powers for good and not evil?" asked Ultralord.

"Yes Ultralord," said Sheen, with his hand up.

"Does Sheen have super powers?" asked Ariana.

"Nope," said Jimmy. "They're just playing along."

"Now counterpart," said Ultralord, holding a mask. "Take this UltraMask."

"I will! I will!" said Sheen, getting overexcited. "Give it to me! I want it, I want it!"

"And lead the fight for justice!" said Ultralord.

Sheen grabbed his new plastic UltraMask and fainted.

Ultralord looks around and says, "Is this kid with anybody?!"

"Us!" said Ariana, grabbing Sheen's shoulders and dragging him back to the group.

"Sheen! Wake up!" said Jimmy.

"Wakie wakie, Sheen!" said Ariana, pouring Purple Flurp soda on him.

"Aaaaaaahh!" said Sheen, waking up. "Don't ruin my mask!"

"Aww come on!" said Ariana. "Purple Flurp is still purple, just like your mask."

"Can we go to the petting zoo now?" asked Carl. "I wanna see the llamas!"

"Sure Carl," said Jimmy.

The four went to the Petting Zoo in the theme park as they went to the llamas' enclosure.

"Go touch one, Carl!" said Ariana.

"But I'm nervous," said Carl, a little nervous. "I'll bite me."

"Don't worry, Carl," said Ariana. "It won't bite you as long as you're gentle with it. Besides, it's called a "Petting" Zoo for a reason."

"Well…Alright," said Carl, reaching his hand out to the llama.

He then started to pet the llama's back and got excited.

"I did it!" said Carl, dancing joyfully. "I did it! I touched a llama!"

"Good job, Carl!" said Jimmy.

Carl then got a button that said "I Touched A Llama" and pinned it on his shirt.

"You did good, Carl," said Ariana, rubbing Carl's shoulder.

"I can count on you, Ariana," said Carl, with a smile.

"Hey guys, look!" said Jimmy, pointing to a ride. "It's the "Bat Outta Heck" roller coaster we saw in the ad!"

"Whoa!" said Sheen. "That's what I call a ride! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" said Ariana.

They run to the ride as Sheen and Carl sat together in one car, while Jimmy and Ariana rode in another. Then the ride starts as it starts to go fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried Ariana, laughing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" said Carl, getting scared. "GET ME OFF!"

"This is awesome, Jimmy!" said Ariana, happily. "Oh wait, its way beyond awesome! It's fantastic!"

"Just think!" said Nick from above. "If you dweebs had listened to your moms and dads, you'd be home in bed instead of riding this monster!"

"What monster?" asked Ariana.

"You'll see!" said Nick. "Hahahaha!"

Ariana then sees a big devil animatronic coming their way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jimmy and Ariana.

Back at Jimmy's house, Judy and Hugh were going up to Jimmy's bedroom to check on him.

"I tell you, honey, he's fine," said Hugh.

"Just a quick peek, Hugh," said Judy.

Hugh opens the door.

"See? What did I tell you?" said Hugh, seeing the bed full.

"Jimmy? Are you awake dear?" asked Judy.

"Yes mother," said Goddard, in Jimmy's voice. "I'm awake."

"Oh good," said Judy.

"Son?" said Hugh. "You're mother and I just want to say goodnight."

"Yes, and to tell you that we love you," said Judy. "I know you're upset. We don't like to punish you. You're such a special kid…"

She frowns. And so does Hugh.

Later that night, Hugh and Judy were in their bedroom while Judy was reading a book entitled, "Unwrapping Your Gifted Child".

"According to this, Hugh," said Judy, "we should encourage Jimmy without overindulging him."

"Okay," said Hugh. "What does it say about rockets?"

Just then, they heard the sound of pot and pans clinging together.

"Is there someone in the kitchen?" said Judy.

"I didn't hear anything," said Hugh, getting out of bed. "But I'll look."

He sees a bright green light and said, "Sugar booger, did you leave a green light on?"

He opens the kitchen door and looks around as he sees one of the Yolkians.

"Who are you?" asked Hugh. "And what did you do with Jimmy?"

All of a sudden, Hugh screamed.

"Hugh?!" said Judy, getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen. "Hugh, are you all right?! Hugh?!"

Just then, both Judy and Hugh screamed as they were being abducted by the Yolkians' ships. And it wasn't just them. Every single adult in Retroville where sucked into the ships. Then as all of the grown-ups were captured, the ships flew back into space fast.

Meanwhile, back where Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Ariana were, they just left Retroland after a few hours of having fun.

"Was that cool or what?!" said Carl.

"That was fun!" said Ariana.

"Mind-bending!" said Sheen.

"Yeah!" said Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy," said Ariana. "I never thought I'd say this, but that Nick Dean kid isn't such a bad guy after all."

"Are you kidding?!" said Sheen. "He's a genius!"

"Yeah!" said Carl.

"Nick's a genius!" said Ariana.

Jimmy had a dirty look on his face.

"Oops," said Ariana, looking at Jimmy. "No offense, Jimmy."

"None taken," Jimmy said with a chuckle. "His insights on dealing with parents are quite refreshing."

"Wouldn't it be great if our parents all disappeared for a while?" said Ariana.

"Yeah!" said Carl and Sheen.

"Hey guys, look!" said Ariana, pointing to the sky as she spotted a shooting star. "A shooting star! I get to make a wish!"

"Lucky you!" said Sheen, throwing popcorn at her.

"Hey!" said Ariana.

"Yeah, you're a lucky duck, Ariana!" said Carl.

"What are you going to wish for, Ariana?" asked Jimmy.

"I wish for no more parents," said Ariana, with his eyes closed and hands together. "So that way we can do whatever we want whenever we wanted. We would be free kids. And we could have fun all the time! A lot of fun!"

"Yeah," said the four kids with their fists in the air.

Just then, Ariana's wristwatch beeped.

"Oh," said Ariana. "I gotta go home. I set a timer."

"I'm gonna go back home, too," said Carl. "I hope my parents don't notice I was gone."

"I hope mine don't either," said Jimmy.

"Awww come on!" said Sheen. "I don't want this night to be over yet!"

"Sorry Sheen," said Ariana, starting to yawn. "But I'm getting tired. Besides, we have school tomorrow."

"She has a point," said Jimmy. "It's a school night."

"Alright," said Carl. "So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Jimmy. Bye Ariana," said Sheen. "By Carl."

"Bye everyone," said Jimmy.

Sheen and Carl went to their separate homes.

"I guess I better go home," said Ariana.

"Wait Ariana," said Jimmy. "Mind if I walk you home?"

"Awww Jimmy," said Ariana, with a smile. "I don't mind that at all. You're so sweet."

They held hands as they went back to Ariana's house. Then the two kids said goodbye to each other as Ariana went inside her house and Jimmy went home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jimmy's alarm clock went off. He woke up, turned it off, and got out of bed.

"Good morning, Goddard," Jimmy said to his dog.

"Bark bark," said Goddard.

"Come on, boy," said Jimmy, heading for the door. "I'll race you to the kitchen!"

Jimmy and Goddard went downstairs as Jimmy stepped into the kitchen first.

"I beat ya!" said Jimmy.

"Mmmm…" said Goddard.

"Hey mom!" called Jimmy, as he opened the refrigerator. "Can you make me some breakfast?!"

He heard no answer.

"Mom?!" said Jimmy. "Dad?!"

He saw a note on the refrigerator and removed it.

"Dear son/daughter," said Jimmy, reading the note. "We have gone to Florida for an extended vacation. Love, your parents."

"What?!" said Jimmy. "They left?! I better get dressed and tell Carl, Sheen, and Ariana!"

After he got dressed, he and Goddard went outside as his friends were standing right in front of his house.

"Jimmy!" said Ariana. "I got a note from my parents! Well, from my mother since my dad isn't around."

"I did, too!" said Sheen.

"And me!" said Carl.

"What does it say?" asked Jimmy.

"A vacation in Florida," said Carl, Sheen, and Ariana.

"I thought so…" said Jimmy. "Mine said the same thing…"

"Did they all go to Florida?" asked Carl.

"Maybe they went grocery shopping or something," said Sheen.

"Maybe to California?" said Jimmy.

"My mom went to Disneyland without me?!" said Ariana.

"Calm down, guys," said Jimmy, then saying to Goddard, 'Goddard? Scan for adult life-forms."

Goddard started to scan the area as he detected no adults.

"Just as I thought," said Jimmy. "There are no grown-ups anywhere within the radar."

"So what does that mean?" asked Ariana.

"They're gone," said Jimmy. "The whole town of Retroville."

"No parents?" said Ariana.

"No parents," said Jimmy.

The four friends gasped happily and shouted, "NO PARENTS!" as they threw their notes into the air.

"My wish came true!" said Ariana.

"You're right, Ariana!" said Sheen. "We can do whatever we want!"

"Let's go have a lot of fun!" said Carl.

So Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and Ariana as well as Goddard started to go around Retroville doing crazy things and unusual things that they wouldn't normally do. Same with the other kids. They did a lot of things they weren't allowed to do.

"I'm jumping on my mother's bed!" said Ariana.

"I'm wearing short pants!" said Jimmy.

"I'm blowing nose bubbles!" said Carl.

"I'm peeing in the shower!" said Sheen.

The group came back together after a while.

"Come on, guys!" said Jimmy. "Let's go to the Candy Bar!"

"Candy Bar?" said Ariana.

"It's the greatest diner in town!" said Sheen.

"You're in for a treat, Ariana!" said Jimmy. "Let's go!"

The kids arrived at the Candy Bar minutes later.

"Welcome to the Candy Bar," said a female kid.

"Thanks," said Ariana. "Hmm…What would I like?"

"Get everything!" said Sheen.

"Great idea, Sheen!" said Ariana.

The kids went into the back as they started to eat a lot of ice cream.

"So what will it be, boys?" said Ariana. "Vanilla or chocolate?"

She throws the bowls of ice cream on Jimmy's face.

"Ariana!" said Jimmy.

Ariana started giggling.

"I'll have what she's having!" said Carl.

"FOOD FIGHT!" cried Sheen.

Then there was a food fight in the Candy Bar.

The kids were doing everything. They ate a lot of sweets, they played tons of games, they acted crazy, they even stole things from stores. And they even had a popcorn and pizza party at the school with tons of food and drinks to choose from. All the kids were having the time or their lives! They thought having no mothers or fathers around was the greatest thing ever. But then when the next morning came, they felt weak and were tired from doing crazy activities the previous night.

"Uuuuggghhh…" said Ariana, waking up on the school steps. "Oww, my head…"

"What a night," said Jimmy. "It was crazy…"

"I'm stuffed," said Carl, finishing a cupcake. "I will eat no more and forever. Actually, I'll have one more and that will be it for now."

He grabs another cupcake and eats it.

"What a battle," said Sheen. "Are there any survivors?"

"Remember the Alamo?" said one male kid.

Ariana and Jimmy were helping each other take steps forward since they were both stuffed and dizzy.

"I remember my first time," said Nick, sucking on a lollipop. "Shake it off, Neutron! You too, Atoms!"

He laughed. Ariana stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jimmy," said Ariana, sickly. "Can I come to your house? I can't move anymore."

She falls down.

"Sure Ariana," said Jimmy, picking her up. "You need to rest. Come on, Goddard."

"Bark," said Goddard.

Jimmy carried Ariana to his house as the TV turned out to a news report.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news report," said a kid named Oleander. "Trouble in paradise. That's what us kids are saying in the aftermath of yesterday's "Mom and Dad are gone" celebration. Now here's Courtney Tyler with the latest."

"Thank you, Oleander," said Courtney, into a microphone. "What started off as an awesome day had become, like, a real bummer."

"Help us!" said one kid. "We want our parents!"

"I don't know how to make lunch!" said another kid.

"I-I was playing on the teeter-totter," said a girl named Nissa, crying on the sidewalk. "And the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. And my knee hurts!"

"Reports of tummy aches, "owies", and constipation have reached epidemic numbers over the past several hours. With little indication of slowing down."

"I want my mommy!" said Carl, starting to cry.

"I want my dad!" said Sheen.

"So there you have it," said Courtney, then starting to get sad as she dropped the microphone. "I want my mommy and daddy, too!"

She began to cry.

Back at Jimmy's house, Jimmy lied Ariana on his bed.

"You okay, Ariana?" asked Jimmy.

"Not really…" said Ariana, sadly. "What kind of parents just take off and leave their child behind? This isn't "Home Alone"!"

"It's okay, Ariana," said Jimmy.

"No, it's not okay!" said Ariana, getting teary. "My mom didn't even say goodbye to me!"

"My parents didn't say goodbye to me either," said Jimmy.

"Wait a minute!" said Ariana, jumping off the bed. "The note!"

She grabs the note and said, "This isn't my parents' handwriting! It's not THIS neat! This must have been typed! Or even worse, it's a fake!"

"Then we got to figure out who wrote the note!" said Jimmy, grabbing her hand. "Come on, Ariana! To the lab!"

When they got to Jimmy's lab, Jimmy was comparing his parents note as well as Ariana's mother's notes to the note they found on the refrigerator.

"Hmm…" said Jimmy, looking carefully. "Just as I thought. The serifs and kerning on this note don't match our parents' handwriting at all! Ariana's right! They're fake!"

"Jimmy!" said Ariana. "We got a problem!"

"What is it, Ariana?!" said Jimmy, running over to her.

"Look!" said Ariana, noticing the screen blinking. "It's says "Alert"!"

"The space scanner detected something!" said Jimmy, looking for information. "Oh no!"

"What is it, Jimmy?!" asked Ariana, all worried.

"We've been visited by aliens!" said Jimmy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Ariana, with her hands on her face. "They must have took our parents!"


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, outside of the backyard shed, Jimmy was trying to fix his rocket since it broke days ago while in space.

"Okay so umm…" said Ariana. "You, I and Goddard are going to battle an alien civilization by ourselves?"

"Aww but he's a good dog," said Jimmy. "Aren't you boy?"

"Bark bark!" said Goddard.

"Jimmy?" said Ariana.

"Yes Ariana?" said Jimmy.

"The last time we've done this, we couldn't break free of the atmosphere," said Ariana. "Remember that? It didn't work."

"I know, I know," said Jimmy, sighing. "But I recalculated the thrust-to-fuel ratio and I've adjusted the engine accordingly."

All of a sudden, the rocket broke apart.

"I can fix that…" Jimmy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Neutron!" said a voice. "Atoms!"

It was the kids. They were coming towards Jimmy and Ariana angrily while holding lit torches and tall pitchforks.

"Aaah!" screamed Jimmy.

"What is it, Jimmy?!" asked Ariana.

"It's an angry mob!" said Jimmy, running behind the shed.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Ariana, following him with Goddard behind her.

"In times of crisis, intellectuals are always the first to go," said Jimmy.

"They actually don't look angry, Jimmy," said Ariana, peaking a little bit. "The kids look like they're about to throw up from all that candy and popcorn we had earlier today."

"Let me go, Nick!" cried Sheen, being pulled by Nick. "Let me go! You are messing with the powers beyond your mortal comprehension, my friend!"

"Alright Neutron," said Nick, angrily. "UltraFreak here says you and Atoms really know what happened to our parents."

"Hey Jimmy, Ariana," said Sheen. "How are ya? I didn't say anything about our moms and dads being abducted by aliens."

"Where's my mom and dad?!" shouted Cindy.

"Tell us where they are!" said Libby.

"Alright, alright!" said Jimmy, then saying to Goddard. "Goddard? Star map 72, please."

Then Goddard lit up a map of the stars in the galaxy.

"So where's our parents?" asked Ariana.

"Right about there," said Jimmy, pointing to one of the many galaxies. "Sensors picked up ion trails indicating the departure route for whatever alien intelligence has abducted our mothers and fathers. And as you can see, they lead to the Orion star system approximately three million light-years away. So we'll need to leave by Friday since Friday isn't a school night. That gives us about two days to collect the plutonium design and test our fusion engines and build our fleet of ships. And we also need to bring snacks."

He paused and said to everyone, "Any questions, guys?"

"I have a question," said Ariana, raising her hand.

"Yes Ariana?" said Jimmy.

"No peanut butter crackers or sandwiches, please," said Ariana.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" said Ariana. "I'm allergic to peanuts!"

"Are you sure about this, Neutron?" asked Nick.

"Well, the data seems to support this hypothesis," said Jimmy, showing him a piece of written paper.

"Never argue with the data!" said Sheen.

"That's right!" said Carl.

"Okay Neutron, Atoms," said Nick. "Here's the lowdown. You get us to those kidnapping aliens, and I'll take it from there. Got it?"

"We're getting our parents back!" said Ariana, happily.

Everyone cheered.

The next morning, the kids went to Retroland and started to make their warships out of the rides with a few adjustments.

"Cindy?! Libby?!" said Jimmy, looking at the girls' warship. "What did you do to that intergalactic starship?!"

"We thought that the deep recesses of space could use a feminine touch," said Cindy. "Cause girls rule!"

"What do you think?" asked Libby.

"It's okay, I guess," said Jimmy.

"I think it looks great!" said Ariana.

"At least someone agrees with us," said Libby.

"Thanks Atoms," said Cindy.

"Hey Jimmy! Ariana!" said Sheen. "Do these fusion reactors need fuel rods?

"No Sheen," said Jimmy. "You don't need them."

"Okay then," said Sheen, throwing the fuel rod on the ground as it exploded. "Whoops…"

A few minutes later, Jimmy made a new and better rocket.

"Wow Jimmy!" said Ariana. "It looks great! So much nicer than your old rocket!"

"Thanks Ariana," said Jimmy.

"But where am I gonna ride?" asked Ariana. "I don't know how to make a warship. And all the rides have been taken by the kids."

"You can ride in the back in my rocket," said Jimmy.

"Really?" said Ariana. "Aww thanks Jimmy. That's so nice of you to let me ride with you."

Jimmy just smiled.

After everyone finished rearranging the rides, the kids went to the center of the theme park.

"Great work, everyone," said Jimmy, in front of everyone on a stool. "Now we're ready for intergalactic travel."

"This is going to work, right Jimmy?" asked Sheen.

"Yeah Jimmy, what if it doesn't work?" asked Carl.

"It will work!" said Jimmy. "I'm 95% sure!"

"95?" said Ariana.

"Yep," said Jimmy.

"What about the other five percent?" asked Ariana.

"We blow up," said Jimmy.

The kids got nervous.

"But just a little bit," said Jimmy. "Look, a 95 is still an "A"."

"Yeah, I can deal with that," said Nick. "I never got a 95 in my life."

"I did…" said Ariana.

"You heard the man," said Cindy. "Stop sucking your thumbs and picking your noses and let's light this candle!"

"Yeah!" cried the kids.

Then all the kids went into their Retroland ride warships as they were getting ready to go.

"Thanks for letting me ride in your brand new rocket, Jimmy," said Ariana, climbing into the back.

"You're very welcome, Ariana," said Jimmy. "You ready?"

"Yep," said Ariana. "I'm ready to go!"

"Goddard, initiate launch sequence," said Jimmy.

"Please make to fasten your seatbelts," said Goddard to everyone. "And remember, keep your arms and legs inside the vehicles at all times."

"3…2…1!" said Jimmy.

"BLAST OFF!" cried Ariana.

Jimmy flew his rocket into the sky.

"Nice one, Ariana!" said Jimmy.

"Thanks Jimmy!" said Ariana. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeehehehehe!"

Then all the rest of the kids' warships went into the sky as the group started to head up towards outer space.

"Hang on!" said Jimmy. "We're passing through the stratosphere! Now the mesosphere! Entering the ionosphere!"

"Now I know why they all end in fear!" said Carl, in a scared voice.

"That's it…" said Jimmy, going up. "Up, up, up…Engaging pulse rockets…Now!"

As a result, all the rockets stopped as the warships started to fall back down to Earth with the kids screaming.

"JIMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!" screamed Ariana. "WE'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOOOWN!"

"Come on, come on, come on…" said Jimmy.

The rockets then started to turn on again as the kids started to fly again.

"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" cried Libby, happily.

"Now we're off to save our parents!" said Ariana.

Then the group started to head to the planet of the Yolkians so they can get their parents back to Earth with them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look Goddard," Jimmy said to his dog, as he spotted the galaxy. "The wonders of the universe. We're witnessing celestial events no person has ever seen."

"Wow…" said Ariana. "It's incredible!"

She turns to Jimmy and said as she smiles at him, "Beautiful, isn't it, Jimmy?"

"Huh?" said Jimmy, turning back to her. "Oh! Oh yes, it's very beautiful."

"Hey Jimmy!" said Carl, eating toothpaste. "This astronaut food isn't too bad!"

"Carl!" said Ariana. "That's toothpaste!"

"Oh…" said Carl. "Minty!"

Just then, something hit Jimmy's rocket. They were asteroids.

"Jimmy!" cried Ariana. "What's happening?!"

"Meteor shower!" said Jimmy. "Evasive action!"

The kids tried their best to get their warships away from the meteors.

"I do so relish these times of peril!" said Sheen.

"Look out!" cried Libby.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" screamed Ariana.

"We've gotta find shelter!" said Jimmy, then spotting a calm asteroid. "Asteroid bearing two-thirty-six mark seven degrees. Come on!"

The kids started heading towards the asteroid as they took out their landing gear.

As they landed on the asteroid, the kids gathered around a campfire as Nick was telling a scary story.

"So these three filmmakers find all these sticks in the trees shaped like stick people," Nick said. "And the girl filmmaker starts crying. Her nose starts dripping. But they didn't have any tissue at all."

"N-N-None?" asked Ariana, nervously.

"None…" said Nick. "So then, they start to hear really scary sounds coming from the outside. So they leave the tent."

"Don't leave the tent!" said Carl. "Don't leave the tent!"

"Oh yeah, Carl," said Nick. "They leave the tent. And they follow the noises, when from out of the darkness comes the-"

Then a kid named Arnie made some scary noises as the kids screamed with fright.

"Man, that was so choice!" said Nick, high-fiving Arnie. "You should've seen your faces!"

"Did they really leave the tent, Nick?" asked Ariana, turns to Jimmy and sees him sad, "Hey Jimmy, what's wrong? You look sad."

"I'm not exactly the tallest guy around," said Jimmy, sadly. "Shorty, squirt, small stuff, shrimp. It gets to you after a while, you know? And next year when we get to middle school, there will be school dances. I mean, what girl would want to dance with a boy who looks like he should still be at the Baby Gap?"

"I would dance with you, Jimmy…" said Ariana, rubbing his shoulder.

"You would?" said Jimmy.

"Of course," said Ariana. "I like you. And you're one of the best friends I've ever made since I moved to Retroville. I'm so glad I met you, Jimmy."

"Gee," said Jimmy, starting to smile. "Thanks Ariana. I'm glad I met you, too."

Ariana smiled back. But then started to frown when she saw a shooting star.

"You know, Jimmy?" said Ariana, getting teary. "I should've never wished on that star the night we went to Retroland. I miss my mom…"

"My dad used to always read me to sleep before he was abducted by aliens," said Sheen, sadly.

"Before my mom was abducted by aliens, she would rub and tummy and sing to me," said Carl.

"And my mother would always tuck me in bed every night," said Ariana, with tears falling down her face. "And she would tell me stories about how great my dad was…"

"Was?" said Carl.

"My dad is dead, Carl," said Ariana.

Carl gasped and said, "But…But why?"

"Stage 4 cancer," said Ariana. "He passed away when I was just six years old. I actually remember being a tiny kid snuggled in his arms as he died. I know it was a long time ago, but…"

She started to cry hard as she said, "I miss him so much!"

Sheen and Carl went to Ariana and hugged her close because they felt sorry for her that she was growing up without a father. Then they lied her down next to Jimmy, hoping that will cheer her up.

"It's okay, Ariana," said Jimmy, petting her head as it was on his chest. "We just got to keep our heads up. We'll find them."

Ariana still was crying, but not as much since she was with her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

After a while on the asteroid, the kids went back into their warships and started to head to the planet of the Yolkians. Just then, Goddard spotted something.

"What is it, Goddard?" asked Ariana.

"Sensor sweeps reveal many advanced cities and ion energy signatures," said Jimmy. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Ariana.

"We found it!" said Jimmy. "We found the planet of the Yolkians!"

The kids clapped and cheered.

"Nick, we'll contact you as soon as we find our parents," said Jimmy to Nick. So you can kick some alien butt!"

"Piece of cake," said Nick.

"Okay, scouting party," said Jimmy to everyone. "Follow me!"

"I'll be back, Nick!" said Cindy.

The kids followed Jimmy as they landed on the planet and got out of their warships.

"Whoa…" said Jimmy, looking around. "They've evolved beyond the need for mere conventional bodies. They must be an advanced species millions of years ahead of us!"

"Wow…" said Sheen. "When I sneeze, it looks like an advanced species, too."

"Does he mean his snot?!" said Ariana, all grossed out. "Ewwwww!"

"Gross!" said Cindy.

"Okay guys," said Jimmy, spotting where the parents are. "Let's go."

They arrived minutes later as they saw the adults in a straight line all programed to listen to their leaders.

"Ooblar," said King Goobot. "These humans look so scrawny. Hardly very appetizing. Are you sure they're yummy?"

"I assure you, my slimy sovereign," said Ooblar. "Poultra will be quite happy and pleased when he eats this delicious meal. You know, sire, humans are mostly water, with a crunchy bony center."

King Goobot went away.

"Think nuts and bolts!" said Ooblar, following him.

"They're they are!" said Jimmy, pointing to the adults.

"What are they doing?" asked Carl.

"What are those goofy-looking things on their heads?" asked Cindy.

"To me, it looks like some kind of mind-control device," said Ariana, then to her mom. "Mom! Hey mom! It's me, Ariana! Over here, mom!"

Her mother turns and says, "Ariana, Ariana…Hi Ariana."

"Hi mom!" said Ariana, all excited.

"Such a weird dream I'm having tonight, dear," said Mrs. Atoms. "Attack of the Big Egg and Yolk People.

"Mom, you're being control by the Yolkians," said Ariana. "Hurry! Take your helmet off!"

Her mother pulled a string on the helmet as it started to beep with her mother saying, "Intruder! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"No mom no!" said Ariana.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Jimmy.

"Come back!" said Mrs. Atoms. "Join us, Ariana! Join our army!"

The kids started to run. But the door slammed shut as they were trapped in the big room. Just then, the Yolkian guards lead them to another room, where King Goobot and Ooblar were.

"Well, well, well," said King Goobot. "If it isn't the tiniest rescue party. How cute!"

"Hello itty bitty humans!" said Ooblar.

"You let us go, you big balls of puke!" said Ariana.

"That's no way to talk to the king!" said Ooblar. "He is the royal phlegm. I-I mean puke!"

"Ooblar!" said King Goobot.

"Sorry sire…" said Ooblar.

"I'm telling you that it's only fair to warn you that if you don't release us in a day," said Ariana, "an army of highly-trained combat specialists is poised to destroy your entire planet."

"Oh really?" said King Goobot, all suspicious.

"Yep," said Ariana. "Really."

"Oh my!" King Goobot said sarcastically. "Our entire planet! What ever shall we do?!"

He pauses and says, "Do you mean…this army of highly-trained combat specialists?"

Tons of guards came into the room with the kids behind them.

"Hey Nick!" said Sheen.

"Get your grubs off me, you egghead!" said Nick, struggling to escape the arms of one of the Yolkian guards.

The guard zapped Nick with the scepter.

"Oww!" cried Nick.

"Nick!" said Cindy, all worried.

"Don't look so surprised," said King Goobot. "We're an advanced alien race. What did you expect?"

"Yeah, what did you expect?" repeated Ooblar.

"What do you want with our parents?!" said Cindy.

"Oh it's not what I want," said King Goobot. "It's what Poultra wants."

"Who's Poultra?" asked Ariana.

"Poultra is our god," said King Goobot. "The mightiest, most ferocious creature in all- Darn, I get so tired of answering this. Roll the clip!"

A big screen came up as it showed a news flash with two Yolkian news anchors.

"Hello, and welcome to our special edition of Poultra: God of Wrath," said the Yolkian anchorman. "Brought to you by-"

King Goobot fast forward the clip.

"Sponsors and advertisements," said King Goobot. "I hate them!"

He played the clip as the Yolkian anchorwoman said, "Welcome back. If you're watching this, chances are your friends and or relatives are about to be sacrificed to the mighty Poultra. Which is a great honor indeed."

"And very painful," said the Yolkian anchorman.

"And this year's human sacrifices feature something very special," said the Yolkian anchorwoman. "Actual humans!"

"And it's all thanks to Jimmy Neutron and Ariana Atoms," said the Yolkian anchorman, as he showed the communication satellite video on the screen.

"Greetings from planet Earth," Jimmy said in the video. "I'm Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. And you're alien life-forms. I welcome you to the exchange of scientific knowledge and universal brotherhood."

Then it skipped over to another clip.

"Oo! Oo! Oo!" said Ariana in the video. "Can I be in the video?! Hi there, you aliens!"

Everyone looked at Jimmy and Ariana angrily.

"You know, without the coordinates you gave us," said King Goobot, "we never would have found your puny little planet. For such a tiny earthling, you've been a very big help, Jimmy Neutron and Ariana Atoms."

Jimmy and Ariana gulped with fear.

"Guards! Throw them into the dungeon!" ordered King Goobot to his guards. "Oh, and give Mr. Neutron the presidential suite."

"What?!" said Jimmy.

"You can't put him in a cell alone!" said Ariana.

The guards zapped Ariana and Jimmy with their scepters.

"Hey, watch it, you aliens!" said Ariana, trying to stand up to them.

King Goobot grabbed her.

"Hey!" said Ariana, struggling in his arms. "Let me go! Let! Me! Go!"

"Isn't this a cutesy wutesy little girl?" said King Goobot.

Ariana growled at him and smacked the crown off his head.

"Noooo!" said King Goobot. "My crown!"

Ooblar placed the crown back on King Goobot's head.

"Take this little brat to the lab and have her beaten up and killed!" said King Goobot.

"Yes sir!" said Ooblar, grabbing Ariana from his king brother.

"No! No!" said Jimmy, as he and the other kids were being pushed away towards the dungeon. "Get off me! Get off!"

"HELP ME, JIMMY!" cried Ariana, as she was in the arms of Ooblar. "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"ARIAAAANAAAAAAA!" cried Jimmy, with his hand out.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIMMYYYYYYYYY!" cried Ariana.

Ariana was taken to the Yolkian's lab while the kids were taken to the dungeon with Jimmy having his own cell alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the dark dungeon, all the kids were scared and fearing that they would never get out.

"So, it was Neutron and Atoms all along," said Nick. "I mean, they got us into this."

"Hey Jimmy," said a kid named Kevin. "Didn't you and Ariana's parents tell you two not to talk to strangers?"

"That's rule number one," said another kid named Farley.

"Oh come on, you guys," said Libby. "Give them a break. Jimmy and Ariana didn't mean to ruin our lives and get our parents eaten by a giant space monster!"

"She's right," said Sheen. "We must ask ourselves, "What would UltraLord do?"

"Let's think about that, Sheen," said Nick. "Maybe sit on the shelf because he's a doll!"

He's not a doll, Nick!" said Sheen. "UltraLord is an action figure! There is a difference between a doll and an action figure!"

"Come on, Nick," said Libby. "Let Sheen talk. Maybe he's onto something."

She turned to Sheen and said to him, "What would UltraLord do, Sheen?"

"Well, in episode 224, he fried the Zeebot's brain with his heat-seeking infra-thought," said Sheen. "It was cool!"

"Well, I'm convinced, guys," said Nick, then starting to yell, "That's pretty much the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"No, this is the stupidest thing you've ever heard," said Sheen, then making a weird face. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

"Oh, you're such a baby!" said Nick.

"Why don't you leave me alone for once?!" said Sheen. "You're just picking on me because you're insecure!"

"Guys, stop it!" said Libby, breaking up the fight.

"Jimmy?" said Cindy, walking over to Jimmy's cell. "Jimmy, are you there? Don't listen to them. They're just scared. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" said Jimmy, all teary. "I'm fine…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Cindy. "We'll get out of this."

Jimmy was still sad.

"Okay, so…You made a mistake," said Cindy. "Beating yourself up isn't going to fix anything."

"I bet by now Ariana's already been beaten up," said Jimmy, sadly. "She's getting killed next…"

"Don't say that, Jimmy," said Cindy, feeling sorry for him. "Things are going to be okay. And I'm sure Ariana is still alive and well. Wait…There's something you don't seem to get. We're never going to get out of here without you. So why don't you buck up and put that big brain of yours back to work. Nick can handle the fighting stuff, but first we have to get out of this cell and save Ariana from death."

"Cindy?" said Jimmy, calming down a little bit. "Why…Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because there are a lot of kids over here that need you," said Cindy. "Carl needs you, Sheen needs you, Libby needs you, and I need you. And I'm 100% sure that Ariana needs you, too."

"I'm never ever complaining about my parents again," said Carl, starting to cry.

"Me neither!" said Sheen, all sad.

"We didn't even get our one phone call!" said Nick. "Isn't that what happens when someone is in a cell?!"

In the Yolkian lab, Ariana was restrained in locks and chains that Ooblar put her in so she wouldn't escape.

"Alright, little one," said Ooblar. "Ooblar is going to put you to sleep so you'll never wake up again. And I'll blow you up into smithereens!"

"No!" said Ariana, struggling. "I won't let you! Free me this instance!"

"Why would I free you?" said Ooblar. "It's the king's orders to have you executed. If you just stop that crying, we can get somewhere, understand?"

"Can I at least get a phone call before you do the job?" asked Ariana.

"Fine…" said Ooblar, freeing her hands and giving her a phone. "You only have 5 minutes."

Ariana quickly dialed Goddard's number hoping someone would answer.

"Hello?" said Jimmy, answering the phone.

"Jimmy?" said Ariana. "Is that you?"

"Ariana, you're okay!" said Jimmy, happily. "I'm so happy to hear from you!"

"I'm very happy to hear from you, too, Jimmy," said Ariana. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Ariana," said Jimmy. "What's happening?"

"That disgusting and horrible Ooblar locked me in chains and restraints and is planning to kill me," said Ariana.

She then started to cry and said, "And…And I have a bomb strapped to my chest that's going to explode in five minutes! Please help me, Jimmy! Help me! Please!"

"It's okay, Ariana, don't panic," said Jimmy, trying to calm her down. "I have an idea. Put me on speaker phone."

"Okay," said Ariana.

She put Jimmy on speaker phone as Jimmy said, "Danger! Danger! You have initiated self-destruct sequence alpha on the bomb that you've placed on me."

"Since when did your voice suddenly change from female to male?" asked Ooblar.

"Self-destruct sequence is now engaged," said Jimmy.

"Oh no!" said Ooblar. "That's not good!"

"This unit will yield a 50-megatron nuclear explosion in T-minus 20 seconds."

"How is this happening?!" said Ooblar. "Waaaaaaaaait…I put the bomb for 5 minutes until the blast."

"Please clear a 30-square mile area. Thank you and have a nice day," said Jimmy. "20…19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…10…"

"I'm outta here!" said Ooblar, running away.

"Is he gone?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes, he ran away all scared," said Ariana, with a giggle.

"Great!" said Jimmy. "Get here as fast as you can!"

"Okay!" said Ariana. "I'm coming!"

She frees her feet with her hands as she was all the way unlocked and ran to the cell where she sees Jimmy.

"Ariana!" said Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" said Ariana. "What are you doing in there?!"

"The Yolkians locked us in here!" said Jimmy. "We need to get out!"

"What about this bomb strapped to me?!" said Ariana, pointing to the bomb that read "1:00" for one minute.

"Try to take it off!" said Jimmy. "And hurry!"

Ariana tried to take the bomb off her. But it wouldn't budge.

"I-I can't do it!" said Ariana. "It's stuck!"

"Keep trying, Ariana!" said Jimmy. "You need to get that thing off of you because it explodes!"

Ariana then got the bomb off her at 30 seconds.

"Now throw it to the door and get out of the way!" said Jimmy.

Ariana did so as she ran as fast as she could away from the bomb. And so did the other kids. Then when the time came, the bomb exploded, causing the door to break and fall down open.

"Ariana!" said Jimmy, running over to Ariana and hugging her. "Oh Ariana, are you okay?!"

"Yes Jimmy, I'm okay," said Ariana, hugging him back. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Hey, no problem," said Jimmy, with a smile. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right!" said Ariana, smiling back.

"Come on, Neutron! You too, Atoms!" said Nick, as all the kids ran out of the cell. "Let's go! It's egg-scrambling time!"

"Coming Nick!" said Jimmy, running forward.

"Bark bark!" cried Goddard.

"Wait for me, Jimmy!" said Ariana, running from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Jimmy, picking her up. "Better?"

"Better," said Ariana.

Jimmy ran while carrying Ariana as the kids went to search for their parents before the ultimate sacrifice to the mighty Poultra.


	13. Chapter 13 (FINAL)

Later, at the Yolkian stadium, all of the Yolkians on the planet gathered round to watch the ultimate sacrifice of the adults of Retroville to be feed to their god, Poultra.

"Bring out the humans!" ordered King Goobot.

The parents came out as they circled around the giant egg Poultra was in.

"Kick it!" said King Goobot.

Then one of the Yolkians turned on a CD that started to play the Chicken Dance as the adults were being controlled by the controller at the control tower to dance to the song.

Meanwhile, where the other kids were, they spotted to commotion at the stadium.

"Hey look, you guys!" said Carl. "It's a football game!"

"I don't think it's a football game, Carl," said Ariana.

"Let's see what's happening," said Jimmy, then saying to Goddard, "Goddard? Binoscope mode."

Goddard takes out his binoscope and views the stadium and shows on his big screen what was going on.

"Wow…" said Sheen. "What a lame halftime show."

"They're making our parents dance so stupidly," said Ariana.

"No, not really," said Carl, watching his father dance. "My dad really dances like that."

"The festival is starting!" said Jimmy.

"Our parents!" said Ariana. "They're going to be eaten!"

"Nobody eats my parents unless I say so!" said Nick, walking. "Come on!"

Back at the Yolkian stadium, they were ready for the egg to hatch.

"Begin the incubation!" ordered King Goobot.

Then some Yolkians put fire on the egg to give it heat.

"Come on, Nick!" said Jimmy. "Show them what you're made of!"

"Halt!" said two guards, blocking Nick's way.

"Hey, nice spear," said Nick.

"You really think so?" said one of the guards.

"Yeah I guess so," said the other guard.

"Mind if I try it?!" said Nick, snatching the spear from the guard and whacking them with it.

"My hero!" said Cindy.

"Come on, everyone!" said Jimmy, running.

The kids ran to the stadium as Nick confronted the egg. But when the eyes came out, he got scared and screamed as he ran back to the group of kids.

"Okay, we need another plan," said Sheen. "Probably a Nick-less one."

Just then, Poultra's feet came out of the egg as it stood on the ground.

"Poultra!" shouted the audience. "Poultra! Poultra!"

"Citizens of Yokus," said King Goobot. "I, King Goobot V give you…sacrifice!"

The egg fully hatched as Poultra came out and started clucking.

"What do we do now, Jimmy?!" asked Ariana, all nervous.

"Think, think, think!" said Jimmy, starting to think.

As he came up with an idea, he cried "Brain blast!"

He stood in front of everyone as he said, "Okay everyone, listen up."

The kids turn to Jimmy's attention.

"We don't have much time left," said Jimmy. "I've got to get to the control tower. Cindy, Libby, and Ariana, keep the guards busy until Sheen arrives with the ship."

"Okay, I heard the ship part," said Sheen. "But was that "Sheen, get the ship?"

"Yeah," said Jimmy.

"Ooh," said Sheen.

"Listen, there's a transport ship big enough to carry all of us out of here," said Jimmy. "I need you to get it here as fast as you can, alright?"

"But I don't have a driver's license," said Sheen. "And I have no hand-eye coordination."

"Sheen!" said Jimmy. "Ask yourself, what would UltraLord do?"

Sheen thought for a moment, put his UltraMask on, and said, "I accept this responsibility understanding the consequences you've bestowed against me!"

"Pooooooultraaaaaaaa!" said King Goobot, ringing a tiny bell. "Din-dins. Yummy, yummy, foodie-woodie!"

Poultra clucked.

"This is it, you guys," said Jimmy. "These crummy aliens stole our moms and dads. It's time to show them what we're made of! We're tough, we're mean! Darn it! We're carbon-based life-forms! Now who's going to kick alien buttocks?!"

"The carbonated life-forms!" cried the kids.

Then the kids started to run into the stadium as fast as they could.

"What?! What is this?!" said King Goobot, spotting the kids. "Stop those kids!"

"After 'em!" shouted the Yolkian guards.

The guards went after the group of kids.

"Hey!" Ariana said to one of the guards. "I'm a black belt in karate! Dragon wipes her tail!"

She jumps and kicks the guard as she says "Kiai!" with the guard spilled all over the ground.

"Good job, Ariana!" said Jimmy. "That was awesome!"

Ariana giggled and said, "Thanks Jimmy."

"Let's dance!" said Libby, putting her headphones on the Yolkian guard and turning up the volume all the way loud.

Then the guard splattered onto the floor.

"Yeah Libby!" cried Cindy, high-fiving her best friend.

"Jimmy!" screamed Carl, about to be attacked by the guards.

"Carl, show-and-tell!" said Jimmy.

Carl took out his inhaler as he sprayed the contents on one of the guard.

"Aaaaah!" cried the guard. "Can't see! I can't see!"

He then ran into a wall.

"You want some?! You want some?!" shouted Carl, trying to act brave and tough. "You wanna piece of me?!"

The guards screamed and ran away.

"I didn't think so…" said Carl, with a grin.

"Munchy crunchy time!" said one of the Yolkians.

He controlled the parents to bend down so Poultra can eat them.

"Fetch boy!" Jimmy said to Goddard.

Goddard grabbed the controller from the Yolkian and handed it to Jimmy.

"Thanks boy," said Jimmy.

"Hey, hey, give me that!" said the Yolkian. "Give it back! Come back here!"

"Everybody up," said Jimmy, letting the parents go back up straight.

He then went to King Goobot and said, "Hey! Nice Party! Gotta blast!"

He blew a raspberry at King Goobot.

"NEEEEEEEEEEUTROOOOOOOON!" shouted King Goobot.

"Okay, let's move out!" said Jimmy, controlling the parents to head for the door.

"Hey Jimmy! Where's Sheen?!" asked Ariana, running.

"I don't know, Ariana!" said Jimmy.

"Stop them!" ordered King Goobot.

Poultra started to run towards the group of kids and their parents.

"Oh no!" said Carl. "We're trapped!"

Just then, Sheen came with the ship.

"All right Sheen!" said Jimmy.

"It's Sheen!" said Carl.

"He made it!" said Ariana.

"Your ship awaits, Captain Jimmy!" said Sheen, saluting.

"Thanks Sheen!" said Jimmy, then saying to everyone, "Quick everyone! To the ship!"

Everyone started to run towards the ship.

"Poultra!" said King Goobot to Poultra. "Poultra quickly! Your dinner is getting away!"

"Let's get outta here!" said Ariana. "Come on!"

All the kids and adults made it into the ship.

"Alright everyone!" said Jimmy, sitting down in one of the ship's chairs. "We've gotta do this quick! Launch positions!"

Everyone sat down.

"Core temperature optimal," said Jimmy. "Engaging primary plasma coils."

"I think we better leave now, Neutron," said Cindy.

"Beginning countdown in ten…nine…" said Jimmy. "Eight…Se-"

"ONE!" said Ariana, pressing the "Go!" button as the ship went into the sky back into space.

"To the ships!" said King Goobot.

"We made it!" cried Ariana.

"Woo hoo!" cried the kids.

"Jimmy!" said Carl, spotting the Yolkian ships. "Here they come!"

"What?!" said Jimmy.

"Time to discipline the naughty children," said King Goobot. "Open fire!"

The ships then started to shoot at the other ship with the kids inside.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" said Ariana, looking back. "They're shooting at us!"

"Don't worry, Ariana!" said Jimmy. "We'll get past them!"

He then spotted the sun.

"Okay!" said Jimmy. "Who wants fried chicken?!"

"I do!" said Sheen, raising his hand.

"I don't do well with fried foods," said Carl.

The ship started to go around the sun trying to burn the other ships with the sun's extreme heat.

"Everyone, keep your eyes shut!" said Jimmy. "The sun can blind all of us!"

All the kids' eyes were closed as they went over the moon. Then the sun's super high temperature blew up all the Yolkian ships. Every single one except the one containing King Goobot and Ooblar.

"So Neutron, Atoms," said King Goobot. "Now it's just you and I!"

"And me!" said Ooblar.

"All weapons on-line!" said King Goobot.

"UltraLord is not afraid…of chickens…He is not afraid!" sang Sheen.

King Goobot shot at the kids again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed the kids.

"Okay, he may be a little bit…afraid of chickens…" continued Sheen.

"Stop singing!" said Nick.

"Sorry!" said Sheen.

"This ship is too slow!" said Jimmy. "We can't outrun them!"

"Oh no!" said Ariana. "We're doomed!"

"Incoming message," said Libby. "On screen."

King Goobot appeared on the screen as he said, "You see, Jimmy and Ariana, you two can't win. All of your friends and family would be safe at home if it wasn't for one little problem…You both!"

"Little?!" gasped Jimmy.

"Don't call him little!" said Ariana, angrily.

"Now you all must die!" said King Goobot. "Mwahahahahaha!"

"Little huh?" said Jimmy, getting out of his chair. "I'll show him who's little! Come on, Ariana!"

"Wait, where are we going?!" asked Ariana running, after Jimmy.

"Is it one of those macho things?!" asked Cindy.

"What are we going to use to face King Goobot?" asked Ariana.

"Goddard's Fly Cycle," said Jimmy, then saying to Goddard, "Goddard?! Fly Cycle!"

Goddard opened two seats on his back.

"I call shotgun!" said Ariana, sitting in the front seat.

Jimmy sat behind her as Goddard went forward towards the ship of King Goobot.

"Would you look at this, Ooblar?" said King Goobot, spotting the two kids and robot dog. "I do believe they're going to ram us both. And remind me to clean the windshield later, will you?"

They both laughed.

"You steal my parents," said Jimmy. "You threaten my friend. And you made fun of my size!"

"Itsy-bitsy Jimmy Neutron!" said King Goobot.

"Tiny tiny!" said Ooblar. "Oh, so tiny!"

"He may be small, and I may be a girl," said Ariana. "But we've got very intelligent brains!"

"Now Ariana!" cried Jimmy.

Ariana takes out Jimmy's Shrink Ray, sets it to "Planet Size", and points it at herself and Jimmy as they grew very large.

"No, not tiny!" said King Goobot.

The ship stops at the kids' noses as Jimmy and Ariana gave them dirty looks.

"Can we call this whole thing a mistake and go back to your plan, please?" asked King Goobot, getting afraid, "rendezvous for "universal brotherhood" and what not? Hmm?"

"Nope!" said Ariana.

"Do it, Ariana," said Jimmy, with a sneaky smile.

Ariana blows on the ship as the ship crashed into a meteor.

"You have not seen the last of us, Jimmy Neutron!" said King Goobot, all splattered. "And you, Ariana Atoms!"

"You look marvelous sunny-side up, sire," said Ooblar. "That's no yolk."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" cried the kids, happily.

"All right Jimmy!" said Carl. "Good job, Ariana!"

"Orbiting around Jimmy and Ariana's heads," said Sheen. "Estimated time to ear, seven minutes."

Then in another room in the ship where the parents were, the kids took the mind-control devices off their heads as the adults were back to their normal selfs.

"So I guess I can't call you short anymore, huh?" said Cindy to Jimmy.

"Don't worry, Cindy," said Jimmy, "I'm sure there are all kind of other insults you can come up with."

The two laughed.

"Mom?" said Ariana, looking around for her mother. "Mom?!"

She saw her mother as she ran to her and cried "MOTHER!"

"Oh Ariana!" said Mrs. Atoms, hugging her daughter. "Ariana, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom," said Ariana, hugging her back. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, darling," said Mrs. Atoms. "You saved my life. If your father were here today, he would be very proud of you for being so brave. I bet he's in heaven looking down at you right now."

Ariana started to cry with tears of joy.

Just then, Jimmy came over.

"Hi Ariana," said Jimmy. "Looks like you found your mother."

"I did, Jimmy," said Ariana. "Did you find your parents yet?"

"Not yet," said Jimmy. "But I will."

"Hey Jimmy," said Ariana, walking over to him.

"Yes?" said Jimmy.

"Thanks for the awesome adventure," said Ariana, sticking her hand out. "It was very excited. You'll always be my best friend, boy genius.

"You're welcome," said Jimmy, shaking her hand. "Glad I met you, girl genius."

They hugged. Then Ariana gave him a cheek kiss as she walked away with a smile. Jimmy just smiled back. Jimmy then found his mother and father sitting together.

"Hi mom, hi dad," said Jimmy. "Mom? Dad? I should've listened to you when you said never to talk to strangers. See, I guess I thought I was smart enough to do everything on my own and that I didn't need you two. But I was wrong."

"You know, having a genius for a child isn't always easy, but it is always interesting," said Judy. "You make us so proud, Jimmy."

"You sure do, Jimbo," said Hugh. "Not every family gets to ride in an alien spaceship hurtling through the galaxy at warp speed, millions of miles away from home. We thank you for that, too."

"Now you've got to admit, that is pretty neat," said Judy.

Jimmy and his parents laughed.

"I love you, mom and dad," said Jimmy, with a warm smile.

"We love you, too, Jimmy," said Judy.

They did a group hug. Never again would Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Ariana, and the rest of the kids wish for their parents to go away again.

THE END


End file.
